


Noon on a Sunday

by agendersam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Dean, Bickering, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Age, Retirement, im talking like marshmallow-y goodness kind of fluff, lots of fluff, they are gross af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agendersam/pseuds/agendersam
Summary: Age has softened hardened men, or rather made them softer for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon a long time ago, and finally posted from my tumblr account to here!

Every morning starts out the same: wake up, use the bathroom, get dressed, make breakfast, read the newspaper, and listen to the radio or watch the news. And then whatever happens after that: happens. 

The routine is good for the both of them, or else both of them will forget and somehow it’ll be noon on a Sunday and neither of them would’ve had breakfast. Best case scenerio is only one of them forgets and the other is there to help as always.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, fixing his glasses and wishing he had never had the damn things in the first place. It was his brother that convinced Dean to get them, but it only made the situation a little bit better.

Looking up, Sam furrowed his brow, “What?” A day didn’t pass where Dean still thought the younger Winchester was the most beautiful person had he ever laid eyes on. Of course, Dean would never say that…but he made sure to say something like it every once in a while. 

“Where the hell you put the newspaper? Didn’t get to read it yet..” Dean grumbled, trying not to stare too long at the fine but stark lines around Sam’s mouth, the striking silver of the taller’s hair which only had a few more strands of chestnut brown, how Sam’s hands shook with tremors, or simply how his brother’s gait was slightly bent now. But the same thing could be said for Dean and then some.

Sam shrugged, “You put it on the table last time I saw. Remember?”

Turning around and ignoring the creaking of his joints, Dean grunted at seeing the newspaper right on their kitchen table, untouched. “Yeah…thanks, old man.”

“You’re the one to talk…” Sam muttered, going back to his book and squinting a bit to read the small print. 

Finishing the paper a while later, Dean managed to get over to where his brother was on the couch. Putting his cane nearby, Dean sat down and wrapped an arm around Sam, kissing the taller’s wrinkled cheek. The skin was soft, frail, and slightly marred by old scars, but Dean loved it.

Masking the lightest blush on his cheeks, Sam turned his head and did the same, before turning back to his book and getting his hair out of his face. Dean, at least once a week, got after his brother about getting a haircut. Stopping at his shoulders, Sam was fine with it.

“I want more than that, damnit,” Dean growled, pulling Sam closer and kissing the hazel-eyed man’s cheeks again, before his lips and then his nose. Contrary to what he’d tell you, Dean was affectionate when he wanted to be. And disgustingly so.

“Stop it,” Sam grouched, no real heat in his voice and trying to wave Dean away. 

Dean smirked, making his green eyes crinkle at the corners and move his glasses a bit, “Make me.” Grabbing one of Sam’s hands, Dean intertwined their gnarled and midly athritic fingers. They fit like two puzzle pieces together, just like their souls, if you wanted to be more philosophical.

Sam continued to mutter and mumble under his breath, soon finishing his book and putting it down. “Fine, just knock it off,” he said, kissing Dean’s cheek and “unintentionally” nuzzling the older.

They watched the morning news together, which only resulted in Dean ranting about some politician with his head up his ass, and Sam leaving the room because he didn’t want to hear it. “Getting too old for this,” was what the younger Winchester said. And it was both true and untrue.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed! This is quite an old piece but I'm still proud of it. <3


End file.
